


Aftercare

by anysin



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Biting, M/M, Mild Gore, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Bill leaves his marks on Ford. NSFW.





	Aftercare

After they’re done, Bill takes the moment to inspect the damage he has caused. He brushes his fingertips over the the fresh bruises on Ford’s throat, drawing shivers from the man; he presses down a little and Ford chokes. “Sorry,” he says, running his knuckles over the black and blue marks before moving lower.

“Bill, please be careful,” Ford whispers, watching him with exhausted eyes; the sight ignites Bill’s want.

But he focuses on the task at hand, examining the bite and suck marks on Ford’s neck and shoulders. The marks are almost perfectly round, their edges almost perfectly even; they look wonderfully unnatural against Ford’s flesh, and Bill can’t resist leaning down to lick one especially raw bite on Ford’s collarbone. Ford groans at the touch, but doesn’t try to move away. 

“I’m going to feel all of this even when I wake up,” Ford comments, gnawing on his lower lip when Bill feels his pecs. His eyes are a little more alert now, a little interested; when Bill flicks his fingertips over his nipples, Ford draws in a shuddering breath.

“Yet there you still are,” Bill says, moving down to Ford’s stomach; there are claw marks there, long and thin, more shallow than Bill would have liked. One of these days, he’s going to give into his desire and rip all the way through Ford’s stomach, tear him open and dive inside him. Who knows, maybe that day is coming sooner than he thinks. His little freak has been warming up to all sorts of things recently.

“Yes,” Ford admits, sounding a little sheepish. He trembles when Bill follows the claw marks down to Ford’s legs, where they get a little deeper, marring the soft white skin of his inner thighs. Bill runs a fingertip over one of the gashes, resisting the urge to dig in. There will be time for that later, too.

Ford is hard when Bill finally turns his attention to his groin, his cock jerking when Bill gives it a light slap. “You may touch me,” he says to Ford, and his apprentice shifts on the bed immediately, reaching out to caress Bill’s sides, his arms. Ford doesn’t really have a clue about what he’s doing, but in time Bill will teach him how to pleasure him. For now, Bill will take his pleasure himself.

“I want people to see the marks I leave on you,” he says to Ford, taking Ford’s cock into his hands. He wonders what it would look like pierced, with a ring hanging off the head. “So they know you’re taken.”

Bill has always been into showing off what’s his, after all.

“I want the whole universe to know that I’ve taken you.”

He makes Ford voice his support for that with a long, keening wail.


End file.
